


Date Me

by SoftDadCarlos



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Ada Wong is mentioned, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, this reads as crack and I am so sorry, this started off as an honest attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftDadCarlos/pseuds/SoftDadCarlos
Summary: Upon his first meeting with Jill, Carlos was whipped. But with constantly being shot down only to be teased by long time friend Tyrell, Carlos is determined to try anything.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 17
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neary/gifts).



> Requested by xnearyx and an anon on tumblr. I am so sorry that this is basically crack.

There was never a dull day at the College of Raccoon City. Doors had strange locking mechanisms and puzzles that you had to solve in order to even get into the class. And unless you were Ada Wong, you’d need a fucking miracle to get into the room after a lesson was scheduled to start. It wasn’t unusual to see Ada scaling the outside of the main campus building or Chris Redfield brute-forcing a door open. The faculty seem to be okay with all this… Well all of them except Marvin. Poor Marvin was the new head of security on campus and could only give hints to help students out. It was legitimately written into his contract. And what happened to the previous head of security Mr Irons? It happened when Professor Burkins bought his daughter to show her what he does for a living. Mr Irons was taking an interest in her and the next thing you know he’s mysteriously fallen down two flights of stairs and Professor Burkin was taken in for questioning. So yes, never a dull day at all.

Which is why Carlos didn’t bat an eye when he saw the college’s star football player, Nemmy, approach S.T.A.R.S captain, Jill Valentine. S.T.A.R.S was the college’s soccer team but don’t ask what it means, no one knows. What did have Carlos preparing to intervein was when things went from calm to hostile, in the blink of an eye Nemmy was throwing a punch at Jill… And she fucking caught it! She caught his fist and thrown him judo style over her shoulder!

“Holy shit. What a woman…” Carlos uttered in amazement before movement out his peripheral vision caught his attention. Dragging his eyes from the victorious captain, Carlos spotted the silver-haired Nikolai creeping up behind her, trying to get the drop on her. Carlos was quick to run and subdue the would-be assailant, getting him into a headlock.

“Hey!” Nikolai shouted, a mistake on his part.

Quick as a flash Jill whipped around and, as soon as she spotted the struggling bug-eyed bastard, kicked him in the dick. Carlos immediately let go, letting the man fall into a heap on the floor cupping his delicates.

“I told you Nikolai: ‘The next time I see you I’ll be taking away your ability to reproduce’. Did you really think I’d let you and those other Umbrella Scholarship bastards spike the drinks of _my_ girls?” Jill growled out, crouching down to jab at him.

Carlos awkwardly cleared his throat, he and his friend Tyrell were also on the Umbrella scholarship programme… Jill looked up at him, smiling. Carlos was done for, her smile was so precious as well as her need for justice. Definitely his kind of girl.

“Oh, sorry about this. Thanks for the save earlier.”

Carlos scratched his beard, looking away so he doesn’t get entranced by her ocean blue eyes, “No problem. The asshole is in my business class and let’s just say we have clashing views on workers rights and treatment.” Jill raised a single perfect eyebrow in question. “He’s a militant conservative capitalist. I’m a liberal socialist.”

Jill nodded getting up out of her crouch, “Fair enough, well best be going before these two recover. You should too.”

And with that she walked away.

* * *

Two months passed. Two months of Carlos attending S.T.A.R.S matches and practices so that he could see the girl who stole his heart in action. Boy, seeing her shout out orders to her teammates was something incredible. It also meant two months of talking to her afterwards and asking her out to dinner, which always got shot down because _“I need to focus on my matches and studies. I don’t have time for a boyfriend”_.

And Tyrell hadn’t been blind to his friend’s new-formed habit that has him arriving in their shared apartment later than usual and out on weekend mornings.

“So who are you hung up on this time? I haven’t seen you this down in the dumps since that girl you were crushing on in high school started dating that Brad guy.”

Carlos sighed, head in hand as he stared down at the assignment he was working on, “It’s Jill-”

Tyrell snorted, an amused smirk on his face, “Captian of the women’s soccer team Jill?” Carlos didn’t respond, giving Tyrell his answer, “Man you better give up on that soon. I heard that she’s never dated anyone in her entire time here.”

“But I can’t T, she’s just so incredible. How could I possibly stop thinking of someone who cares about her team so much she’ll sacrifice her social life and dare to go toe to toe with Nemmy? Fucking Nemmy. And on top of that, sometimes if she’s free and I’m late to a lesson, she’ll pick the doors lock so I can get in. And you know how fucking weird the doors are here. That is an honest to god talent right there.”

“Yeah, but didn’t she accidentally set off a trap that had the ceiling nearly crush her if it wasn’t Professor Bruton?”

“That was in freshman year, we’re seniors now.”

Tyrell just shook his head and got back to work, knowing that there was no reasoning with Carlos once he set on something.

* * *

It was after a victorious match against the male S.T.A.R.S team that it happened. Carlos was waiting outside the women’s locker room like he usually did. Not in a creepy kind of way. If anything he chugged respect-women-juice as if he would die without it. No, it was simply because that’s normally where he’d wait for Jill to talk to her and make sure Nikolai wasn’t lurking nearby to ambush her. However, this time while he was waiting, a freshman named Claire approached him.

“Hi there!” She greeted him cheerfully, smiling up at him.

Carlos being someone who never ignores a person unless given a reason to, smiled back, “Hi.”

“I’ve seen you at all our games and practices for the past couple of months, I love that you’re so supportive of the team.” She was positively beaming at him, her hand coming to rest on his arm. “Do you play any sports? If you do, I’d love to go watch.”

“Uh yeah, I’m on the football team under the Umbrella scholarship- but I’m nothing like some of the other guys on the team. I heard about how they tried to spike your drinks.”

“Oh, I know you’re not like them. Jill told us about how you helped her kick some sense into Nikolai… So if I asked you to dinner after your next practice, would that be okay?”

The sound of Jill’s voice coming from behind startled them, Claire’s hand quickly returning to her side, “I’m afraid he can’t. He’ll be busy.”

Carlos was confused, “I’ll be busy?”

“Of course, you’ll be having dinner with me. Isn’t that what you’ve been asking for these past couple of months?” Jill’s hand came to rest where Claire’s had been as she turned to face her slightly, “So sorry if I’ve inconvenienced you, but I just found a free slot in my time today so it’s a little impromptu.”

Claire pouted but listened to her captain, walking away to meet up with her older brother who shot Carlos the “I’m watching you” sign.

Carlos looked to Jill, “What happened to ‘I can’t date because I’m dating my GPA’?”

Jill met his gaze but couldn’t last long before looking away, bashful, “It’s selfish but I didn’t like the idea of you going on a date with anyone that isn’t me.”

Carlos grinned, wide and boy-ish, “I’ve only got eyes for you, chica.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry’s gun safety lesson goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is on the very short side but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless

After an incident that left one Leon Kennedy with a bullet wound, the College of Raccoon City decided it was best to give mandatory lessons on gun safety. Although rather inconvenient due to adding an extra class to his schedule, Carlos was thrilled to be in a class with his girlfriend, S.T.A.R.S captain Jill Valentine. Both were already proficient with guns because well… somehow both had ended up in some form of military before going to college. So they were expecting to find the class a breeze.

However, they had neglected to take into account that Professor Barry Burton would be teaching their class. Barry who nearly got shot by his daughter when she found his gun and started playing with it. Everyone in the classes was kitted out in bulletproof vests, and maybe, just maybe, if they had been provided bulletproof helmets then what happened wouldn’t have happened.

Jill and Carlos were stood at the front of the demonstration room, their fellow classmates crowding behind them as Barry loaded his pistol.

“Alright, as you can see this gun is loaded. Its safety is off which makes it very dangerous to point at a person.” He fiddled about with the gun before holding it up and pointing it at Jill, “But if I turn on the safety its perfectly fine.”

Carlos could see sweat bead on Jill’s temple, his gut telling him something was about to go horribly wrong. 

“So if I pull the trigger-”

Everything seemed to slow as Carlos pushed Jill down as he sprung in front of her, the sound of the gun going off a precursor to the searing pain in his shoulder. Carlos dropped to the floor groaning.

Jill was on his in a second, “Carlos! Are you okay? Come on hot shot talk to me.”

“What the fuck was he thinking firing that thing AT A PERSON?!” Carlos shouted through gritted teeth.

Barry, to his credit, was on the phone to the college’s on-site hospital where the med students studied (funded by Umbrella).

“You should have just told me to duck,” Jill said, stroking his hair soothingly.

“Then it would’ve hit the person behind you and we both would feel guilty. There goes my scholarship. Can’t be on the team now.”

They both looked sombre until Jill giggled at an idea that came to her head, “You could always be my trophy boy. You stay at home while I make money as a cop.”

“You’d be a supercop. Is this your way of asking me to move in with you?”

“Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing from you guys! Please comment what parts you liked!   
> I do take requests! If you have any feel free to head over to my Tumblr to ask for one! You can also find my [To Do List](https://softdadcarlos.tumblr.com/post/615008925883023360/to-do-list) and rules there :) I'm also on twitter @mxbelmounte.


End file.
